A Goofy Movie
A Goofy Movie (Goofy e Hijo en España) es una película animada de la compañía Disney realizada el año 1995. La película tiene varias similitudes con la serie Goof Troop. La trama de la pelicula trata sobre la relacion entre Goofy y su hijo Max, este primero intentara estrechar lazos con Max a pesar que a este solo le interesa vivir su propia vida y ganarse la chica de sus sueños. Producción y Desarrollo Kevin Lima, el director de la película, dijo que en lugar de hacer a Goofy "unidimensional como lo fue en el pasado", los creadores tenían la intención de "dar un lado emocional que añadiría al arco emocional de la historia" y para "La audiencia para ver sus sentimientos en lugar de sólo sus payasadas". Los personajes principales de esta película, específicamente Goofy, Max Goof, Pete y P.J., se basan en sus encarnaciones en el programa de televisión Goof Troop, aunque un poco mayor. En la serie de televisión, Max era un estudiante de secundaria, pero en esta película que tiene es retratado como un adolescente mayor. Sin embargo, otros personajes que habían sido establecidos en Goof Troop no aparecen en esta película, como la esposa de Pete Peg, su hija Pistol, Waffles y Chainsaw. Goofy y Pete conservan su aspecto clásico de los dibujos animados de los años 1940 en contraposición a las miradas que tenían en los dibujos animados de los años 50. Aunque basado en una serie de TV de Disney, la producción en una película torpe fue manejada por la animación de la característica de Walt Disney en vez de la animación de la televisión de Walt Disney. La preproducción se realizó en el estudio principal de WDFA en California. El trabajo de animación se realizó en la nueva tienda de satélites de WDFA (anteriormente el estudio Brizzi) en París, Francia, supervisada por Paul y Gaëtan Brizzi, así como en el estudio de Walt Disney Animation en Sydney, Australia (más tarde DisneyToon Studios). La animación de limpieza adicional fue realizada por Phoenix Animation Studios en Canadá, y tinta digital y pintura por el estudio Pixibox en Francia. Argumento Es el ultimo día de colegio para el hijo adolescente de Goofy, Max, que tiene un plan para impresionar a Roxanne, una compañera de su colegio. Max y sus dos amigos P.J. y Bobby se cuelan en la sala del auditorio donde el Director Mazur esta dando una charla en el salón de actos saboteandole cuando crean un concierto improvisado donde Max empieza a interpretar a Powerline, una famosa estrella del pop. La actuación vuelve a Max una celebridad pero su osadía hace que el director se lo lleve a su despacho junto a sus amigos. Mientras, Roxanne espera fuera del despacho de Mazur, consigue hablar con Max y accede a invitarle a la fiesta de Stacy en la cual veran un concierto en directo en Los Ángeles donde actuara Powerline, Max acepta encantado. Sin saberlo todavía, el Director Mazur llama a su padre Goofy explicándole las malas acciones de su hijo diciéndole que como no reeduque a su hijo acabará en la silla eléctrica. Goofy decide ponerse manos a la obra y recuperar el tiempo perdido estrechando vínculos familiares con su hijo. Goofy decide llevarse a Max de pesca al Lago Destino en Idaho como hizo su padre años atrás, Max intenta disuadirlo ya que ha hecho otros planes pero es introducido dentro de la furgoneta y las vacaciones comienzan, no sin antes visitar a Roxanne a su casa a contarle algunas novedades. Cuando Roxanne lamentablemente menciona la posibilidad de encontrar a otra persona con la que ir a la fiesta, Max decide inventarse una mentira diciendo que su padre conoce a Powerline e iran a su concierto en Los Ángeles donde la saludara y haran el numero final. Roxanne al principio parece dubitativa pero acaba creyendoselo. Goofy y Max comienzan unas vacaciones que no serán fáciles. Goofy lleva a Max al Parque de Zarigüeyas de Lester donde primeramente ven una especie de fanfarria de música country interpretada por zarigüeyas animatronicas. Luego Max se siente humillado cuando una zarigüeya se le cuela debajo del camal del pantalón también cuando tiene que salir a bailar country con su padre. Se reencuentran con Pete y PJ durante unas practicas de pesca, y un Bigfoot se siente atraido por el cebo de la caña de Goofy y los persigue. A la noche, mientras Goofy duerme, Max decide cambiar el camino del mapa y marcar mediante una flecha un camino que lleve directo a Los Ángeles, pasandose por el camino por parques de atracciones, playas, competiciones de camiones monstruo, cuevas y partidos de beisbol. Cuando llegan al Hotel Neptuno se reencuentran con Pete y P.J. Pete descubre el plan de Max y se lo cuenta a Goofy. Este al principio no le cree pero luego lo comprueba y se deprime. Goofy y Max retoman la marcha y se aproximan a una autovía de doble dirección, la izquierda lleva a Los Ángeles y la derecha a Idaho. En un momento de pánico, Max rápidamente coge el volante para irse a la izquierda. Logran ir a la izquierda pero Goofy aparentemente enfadado de pronto se detiene y se baja del vehículo y mira fijamente a la montaña. Max intenta hablar con el pero no le hace caso, asi que se apoya en el coche pero este baja la pendiente porque a Goofy se le olvido echar el freno de mano y el coche se va para abajo, en un esfuerzo consiguen coger el coche pero acaban cayendo a un río,mientras discuten sobre la vida de max y el proposito de Goofy de hacer el viaje. Despues se tranquilizan y cantan solo alguien como tu. Cuando se acerca una catarata, Goofy salva a su hijo improvisando un paracaídas salvandolo de una muerte segura, luego Goofy cae y es salvado debido a que Max uso la tecnica que le enseño Goofy. Goofy,orgulloso de que Max le salvara la vida, decide cancelar el viaje y llevar a su hijo a Los Ángeles. Goofy y Max llegan a Los Ángeles a la noche del concierto, se pierden, Goofy se mete sin querer dentro de una bola eléctrica, sale disparado y acaba en el stage donde esta Powerline, Max es cazado por un guarda de seguridad pero acaba accediendo en el mismo stage donde están su padre y Powerline. Los tres empiezan a bailar en el escenario usando la técnica de pescar de Goofy como un estilo de baile. Roxanne, Stacy, PJ, Pete, Bobby y los demás ven el concierto por varias televisiones. Al día siguiente, Goofy y Max van a casa de Roxanne. Max le revela que le mintió en todo pero ella acaba perdonándolo, revelándole que ella también siente la misma atracción por el desde que le escucho reir. Los dos se prometen no mentirse jamas sellando el trato con un beso. El coche de Goofy salta y Goofy acaba volando por los aires cayendo al tejado de la casa de Roxanne donde Max le presenta a su amiga. Música El álbum de la banda sonora de A Goofy Movie fue lanzado por Walt Disney Records en 1995. # "Eye to Eye (I 2 I)" - Tevin Campbell featuring Rosie Gaines # "After Today" - Aaron Lohr and Chorus # "Stand Out" - Tevin Campbell # "On the Open Road" - Bill Farmer, Aaron Lohr, and Chorus # "Lester's Possum Park" - Kevin Quinn # "Nobody Else But You" - Bill Farmer and Aaron Lohr # "Opening Fanfare/Max's Dream" (Score) # "Deep Sludge" (Score) # "Bigfoot" (Score) # "Hi Dad Soup" (Score) # "Runaway Car" (Score) # "Junction" (Score) # "The Waterfall!/The Truth" (Score) Premios y Reconocimientos A Goofy Movie fue una película bastante exitosa, nominada para "Best Animated Feature," "Best Production Design," "Best Storyboarding", "Best Music," y "Best Animation" en los 23° premios Annie. En Rotten Tomatoes, la película tiene actualmente una puntuación del 53% (5,6 sobre 10) basada en las críticas de 15 críticos, mientras que la puntuación de la audiencia es del 70% (3,1 sobre 5) y se basa en 357,300 votantes. En IMDb, A Goofy Movie tiene actualmente una calificación promedio de 6.8 sobre 10. El 14 de agosto de 2015, una reunión del 20 aniversario de la película se produjo en la Expo D23 en Anaheim Convention Center en Anaheim, California. Entre los asistentes se encontraban Bill Farmer, Jason Marsden, Jim Cummings, Rob Paulsen, Jenna von Oy y el productor Don Hahn. Wallace Shawn, Pauly Shore y el director Kevin Lima también enviaron mensajes de video. El panel también incluyó actuaciones musicales de Farmer, Marsden, y Tevin Campbell. Secuela Una secuela de esta película fue lanzada en 2000, titulado An Extremely Goofy Movie. La secuela tiene lugar algún tiempo después de esta película, involucrando a Max como estudiante de primer año en la universidad. Los personajes que regresaron para la secuela fueron Goofy, Max, Pete, P.J. y Bobby, pero lo más notable es que Roxanne, el interés amoroso de Max. Sin embargo, Roxanne apareció en la serie de televisión House of Mouse (específicamente el episodio "Max's Embarrassing Date"), donde fue expresada por Grey DeLisle en lugar de Kellie Martin. Curiosidades * La película es un largometraje animado de larga duración de la serie de televisión Goof Troop (1992). * El título de la película se refiere tanto al personaje principal, Goofy, y el tipo de travesuras en las que se mete. * La inspiración para la película vino de Jeffrey Katzenberg (CEO de la compañía de Walt Disney en ese entonces) que se sentía distante de su hija. Decidió ir en un viaje por carretera con ella, que unió a los dos más juntos. * Esta película fue hecha originalmente en torno a finales de 1993, y se suponía que sea lanzado en los cines durante la temporada de vacaciones de 1994. Sin embargo, algunos problemas de producción en Francia causaron estreno de la película para ser empujado de nuevo a 1995, mientras que el rey león (1994) fue Reeditado para completar la ausencia de la película. * Cuando fueron lanzados en los teatros en los EEUU en 1995, los carteles de doble cara de la película fueron dados hacia fuera que tenían el cartel original de la película en un lado con un fondo azul y una imagen tirada en la parte posterior con un fondo púrpura / rosado. El cartel medía 40 x 27 pulgadas. * Cuando Max está cantando en el auditorio de la escuela, la posición de Roxanne cambia de cerca del escenario a la parte posterior de la sala. La razón por la que los cineastas hicieron esto fue para dar la ilusión de que todo lo que Max se preocupa es Roxanne y nadie más. * La pareja de viajeros que canta sobre la "semana de descanso y relajación" durante la canción "On the Open Road" Ella es la cantante de Powerline Goofy irrumpe en durante "I 2 I" al final de la película, y se presta atención, se puede ver el conductor de la imagen de su coche en su espejo. El conductor también se ve descargando Max y Goofy en los casos de instrumentos en el concierto de Powerline. * El coche de Goofy es un AMC Pacer. * Durante la canción "On the Open Road" una limusina conduce por y un personaje que llevaba un guante blanco lentejuelas (supuestamente Michael Jackson ) se ve agitando desde el techo solar. * Cuando Goofy y Max están en las cuevas de murciélagos tomando una foto de sí mismos con flash (que hace que los murciélagos a volar a ellos), se puede ver que el signo por encima de las cuevas, ya que se está agotando lee: "Carl Butt Caverns" . * A lo largo de la película, Goofy sólo es referido por su nombre real (George) una vez - por Pete, cuando se encuentran en el remolque de este último. De lo contrario, se le conoce como "Papá" (por Max), "Sr. Goof" (por el director de Max), o simplemente "Goof" (por Pete). * El nickname de PJ representa "Pete Junior". * Uno de los nombres originales de Powerline fue Deep Freeze. * El personaje de Powerline es una mezcla de Prince y Michael Jackson * El traje usado por Powerline es una parodia de los trajes amarillos de HazMat usados por Devo, circa de entre 1977/78. * Donald Duck originalmente tenía un papel más grande donde jugó un agente de viajes. Goofy preguntaba: "¿Qué crees que debo hacer?" Donald responde incoherentemente. Goofy responde, "¿Qué has dicho? ¿Hay alguien con quien pueda hablar?" * Los primeros borradores del guión tenían diferentes destinos para Goofy y Max para conducir a través de los países a incluir llegar a Hawai y conseguir en un programa de juego llamado America's Funniest Gladiators. * Había una escena en un bosquejo temprano que condujo al parque del oposum de Lester. Había señales de que el parque acuático de Paco se había publicado cada 100 mil millas. El último cartel que se dice gira a la derecha, y Goofy le dice a Max: "¡Vas a amar esto!" A continuación, gira a la izquierda en el Parque de Possum de Lester. * El papel de Pete fue originalmente escrito para ser más grande. Era un camionero que se burlaba de Goofy de todo el viaje por carretera similar al camionero en Duel (1971). * En un momento en la producción temprana Steve Martin fue considerado para la voz de Goofy. * Esta fue la última película de Pat Buttram (la voz del Emperador del Possum Park Emcee).Murió el 8 de enero de 1994 de insuficiencia renal en Los Ángeles, California. * Rob Paulsen (voz de PJ en la versión original) ha admitido varias veces en entrevistas que nunca ha visto esta película en su totalidad. * Bill Farmer (voz de Goofy) dice que grabó para la película, de vez en cuando, durante casi dos años. * Bobby Brown fue originalmente establecido para voz Powerline y ya había grabado algunas canciones para el personaje, pero fue despedido debido a problemas de abuso de sustancias. Algunas de las canciones que Bobby hizo para la película fueron renovadas y terminaron en su álbum "Forever". * En el Reino Unido, la película fue transmitida con el dibujo animado de Mickey Mouse Runaway Brain (1995). * En la escena después de Pie Grande ataca a Max y Goofy, Max patea la guantera y el mapa se cae. Max, entonces, lo mira. El lugar de partida es alrededor de la zona de Columbus, Ohio, respondiendo a una pregunta que ha estado alrededor por años: "¿Dónde vive Goofy?" * Bill Farmer mencionó que llevó a su hijo de cinco años a una proyección avanzada de la película. Al salir del teatro, su hijo estaba llorando. Cuando se le preguntó por qué estaba llorando, su hijo respondió con "Cuando Goofy se cayó de la cascada, pensé que eras tú!" * Durante la película, Max inadvertidamente destruye dos pantallas gigantes. Uno al principio de la película, y uno al final. Ambos accidentes ocurren durante una canción de Powerline. Cameos *Esta película marca la única vez que Star Trek (1966) ha sido directamente referenciado en una película de Disney. *En el estudio fotográfico donde trabaja Goofy hay una estantería con peluches, donde hay uno con el aspecto de Bambi. *En el llavero de las llaves del coche de Goofy está la famosa "D" de Disney. *Hay varias referencias a los personajes de Disney, incluyendo a Max diciendo que el mejor amigo de Goofy es Donald Duck, y un apoyo de cartón con Ariel de The Little Mermaid (1989) en el teatro escolar y una lámpara de Ariel en el hotel temático marino. *Mickey Mouse aparece como figura del teléfono de Max en su tocador y se puede ver en la silla trasera en la escena en la que un bebé está a punto de pegar un tenedor en un zócalo. También aparece Mickey durante la canción de Goofy y Max en la autopista junto con el Pato Donald haciendo auto-stop. Más tarde, Mickey vuelve a aparecer durante el concierto de Powerline entre el público.También, Mickey Mouse puede ser visto durante el show en el auditorio, cuando Max vuela hacia Roxanne, en la esquina inferior izquierda, justo después de que la cámara enfoca toda la habitación. También en el lado de la carretera con pato Donald Galería Imágenes Promocionales Runawaybrain.jpg a-goofy-movie-cinema-quad-movie-poster-(2).jpg Walt-Disney-Posters-A-Goofy-Movie-walt-disney-characters-35800038-2400-3209.jpg A_goofy_movie_poster.jpg AGoofyMovie.jpg freedvdcover_a_goofy_movie_r1_1995-front.jpg A_Goofy_Movie.jpg Cameos goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-179.jpg goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-451.jpg goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-1143.jpg goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-3018.jpg goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-3273.jpg goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-5650.jpg goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-5969.jpg goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-7880.jpg ar:مغامرات بندق en:A Goofy Movie fr:Dingo et Max id:A Goofy Movie it:In viaggio con Pippo nl:A Goofy Movie pl:Goofy na wakacjach pt-br:Pateta - O Filme ru:Каникулы Гуфи Categoría:A Goofy Movie Categoría:Películas Categoría:Películas de animación Categoría:Películas de DisneyToon Studios Categoría:The Disney Afternoon Categoría:Goof Troop